Aker The Lion God's Son
by Mustachelover24
Summary: The Greek gods aren't the only gods that ruled the sky and live in the sea and walk the land among humans. A great disaster will continue to plague the great continent of Africa. Jarro and His sister Bloom will be taken to their limit as a great beast will rule the land and only them and a group of others can only help them to take down this evil entity.


**Hey everyone I hope you guys enjoy this story. I had this fuming in my head for a couple of weeks now I hope you guys continue to like this story and maybe you will enjoy this.**

**This is my first fanfic for this fandom and I hope you guys dont pick me apart and destroy me(lol) but please enjoy the story**

**Read and Reveiw...**

The heavily painted skyline of the African sky was beautiful to many people that lived here. The African gods and goddesses hid amongst the shadows and ruled over the African dominion and the vast savannah and the largest mountain in Africa Mount. Kilimanjaro said a sweet voice. Jarro looked on as his mother Abioye told the story of the gods to his sister Bloom and the rest of the kids in their small village. Jarro and Bloom were sent to sleep when the night sky fell and he drifted off to sleep with the stories dancing around in his mind.

Ten years later…

Jarro felt the heat of the setting sun light the ground on fire as he passed the soccer ball to his little sister Bloom. Jarro turned thirteen today and this was his special present he received from his village leader. Bloom sprang through the patches of sprung coarse grass that was spotted everywhere. She leaped and dodges the opposing team as they came towards her. Bloom kicked the soccer ball and the white and black marbled ball leaped across the electric fence that held them away from the nature preserves. Jarro looked with disappointment his present was gone for good. He felt a pang in his heart remembering his best friend Ayo went over the fence and she disappeared forever. A rumor spread that the God's punished her for disobeying their rules of leaving the village.

"Jarro, Bloom time to come in" called their mother; she was a thin woman with dark brown colored skin and long thin curly black hair that hits the nape of her neck. Jarro and Bloom rushed inside as the sun fell down into the horizon and brought great darkness over them. Bloom grabbed a bucket and pumped water from the small pump they had outside. Bloom and Jarro washed up as they tried to get rid of the caked on mud and red dust from their playing session. After they cleansed their skin their mother kissed their cheeks and they were patted to bed.

The moon was full and bright as it sat amongst the millions of stars that were shining tonight. Jarro couldn't sleep from the frustration of losing his ball. Jarro contemplated whether or not to climb the fence to get the ball and come straight back. Jarro gathered the courage and he slipped on his sandals and stalked through the night air. The village at night was quiet and was menacingly darker than he would imagine it to be, the air was thick with heat left from the baking ground. Jarro silently moved through the clumps of bushes that dotted the plains and he heard soft footsteps fall behind him and he turned around to see Bloom. Her dark brown colored skin seemed to be illuminated by the bright moonlight. She was tall for her age she was three years younger than him and she had thick dreads that stopped at her upper back and she had huge dark brown eyes.

"Bloom what are you doing" Jarro whispered as she gave a grim expression on her face.

"I'm trying to warn you not to go into the land of the gods" she whispered. Beyond the fence was a huge savanna that held a small lake near the edge of Uganda territory.

"Bloom all those stories are just myths and legends" said Jarro, he liked the stories but he wasn't really as religiously involved as his sister was with the stories. Jarro ran off as he scaled the rusted metal of the fence as his sister followed his every step. They rushed through the swaying grass of the savanna as they came upon the lakebed. The usually clear blue liquid looked like swirling black ink. Jarro looked in the distance and saw a tall broad shouldered man with think swirling blue lines on his dark brown colored skin. Jarro felt pain in his bones as they seemed to break his clay colored skin became darker. His arms became lanky and his shoulders became broader and his leg bones broke into shards in his skin as he became taller. Jarro wanted to scream but the pain would come in quick burst as his skin heated up and sweat beaded his forehead and cover his brow. Jarro fell with a thud as his new body was finished morphing into its new form. Jarro watched as his forearms and legs started to burn and swirl around his body as it started to glow on his skin.

"Jarro what's happening" cried Bloom as Jarro was holding the pain back as the glowing man came towards him. The man looked very menacing up close he had a thick golden brown beard with a crown upon his head and leopard cape fell over his shoulders.

"Jarro my son it's me Aker the lion god also your father" said Aker he hugged his son and Jarro fell to unconscious.


End file.
